Súper Héroes
by MiriAnzu
Summary: Para el mes Korrasami. Temas Súper Héroes: Korra es una chica normal, fanatica de los heroes de comics, y admiradora de Asami Sato, una chica hermosa que asiste a su misma escuela Un día aparece la oportundiad de cumplir su sueño de vovlerse heroína y salvar a la ciudad, sin saber que la persona que ella ama se ha enamorado de su alter ego 'El Avatar', heroína de Ciudad Republica.
1. El Origen

**Capitulo 1. El origen**

"Tierra, fuego, agua, aire; estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos para crear al Maestro perfecto, pero el profesor Tenzin agrego accidentalmente 'Espíritus' y así nacieron los 'hurones de fuego'. Con sus ultra súper poderes: Korra, Bolin y Mako dedican su vida a combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal…"

-Preparatoria de Ciudad Republica-

"¿Las chicas súper poderosas? ¿En serio?" Un furioso Mako interrumpía la narración "¿Y por qué yo soy Bellota?"

"Vamos, Mako. Eres quien mejor encaja: Korra es una Bombón, obviamente yo soy una Burbuja, por lo que tú eres una Bellota" Bolin contestaba la pregunta de su hermano mayor "Bueno si no te gustan ¿Qué otro súper héroe te gustaría ser?"

"Sí, Mako ¿Cuál?" Korra secundaba a su mejor amigo mientras veían al hermano de este pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

"En las frías y oscuras noches de Ciudad Republica, el héroe enmascarado atrapa a los criminales, buscando venganza hacia el asesino de sus padres, y todo esto solo con la ayuda de sus jóvenes asistentes: El chico Maravilla: Bolin, y BatiKorra. Porque yo soy Batmako" Mako imitaba los movimientos de Batman mientras narraba todo esto.

"Elegiste al héroe más sobrevalorado de todos, y lo peor le pusiste un nombre horrible" Korra respondía ante las acciones de su ex novio.

"Pero si son los nerds ¿Ya apareció Superman junto con su compañero Wolverine a conseguirles una vida?" La voz de un joven interrumpía su tranquilidad, y al mirar en su dirección vieron que se trataba de Tahno, un chico popular y odioso, el más odioso de toda la escuela si somos más exactos.

"Pero si eres tú, Tahno. No, no han venido, y además Superman es de DC y Wolverine de Marvel, por si no lo sabías" Una molesta Korra contestaba al comentario del muchacho.

"Eso no me importa, nerds. Ustedes nunca serán como esos tontos héroes de comics que a ustedes tanto les encanta. Consíganse una vida de verdad" El joven se burlaba de los 3 chicos, muy dentro ellos sabían que nunca podrían ser como esos personajes que tanto admiraban, era solo un tonto sueño de ellos.

Las horas de clases pasaban dando pie al momento favorito de todos, la hora de ir a sus hogares y olvidar todo ese estresante día, en especial para chicos como Korra y sus amigos, quienes siempre eran víctimas de acoso escolar por su gusto hacia los súper héroes de comics.

Los chicos populares los usaban como su objeto de burla, excepto por una chica, la considerada reina de la escuela y dueña del corazón de Korra; Asami Sato, una joven amable, linda, inteligente y pues claro, popular. Por estas y más razones todos la amaban, incluida nuestra protagonista, a quién conquistó desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron

"¿Quieres ir a casa a jugar videojuegos o leer el nuevo número de 'Superboy' [1]?" El menor de los hermanos invitaba a la sureña a pasar un buen rato después de ese día de aburrida escuela y llenos del bullying de Tahno

"Lo siento, Bo. Le dije a mi mamá que llegaría temprano a casa, tal vez otro día" Se disculpaba la chica con su joven amigo, de verdad quería ir con ellos, pero una promesa era un promesa.

"Tú te lo pierdes. Adiós, Ko"

"Nos vemos, Korra"

Los hermanos se alejaban de su amiga, y ella continuaba su propio camino hacía su hogar. Su casa no estaba tan lejos, eran unos pocos minutos en los que podía viajar a un mundo donde ella era una heroína como las de sus comics y salvaba a su querida Asami, quien en la vida real nunca le haría caso, pero se vale soñar ¿No?

Aunque esa tarde era diferente a otras, una que cambiaría el futuro de Korra; mientras caminaba hacía su hogar un ruido llamaba su atención, se trataba de un hombre forcejeando con una chica de su escuela llamada Opal, quien era el amor platónico de Bolin, y una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela.

-Callejón-

"Vamos, chica bonita. Yo sé que quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo" El hombre jalaba del brazo de la chica, quien forcejeaba para salir de este embrollo.

"No quiero. Ni siquiera te conozco"

La joven Korra se escondía detrás de la pared para evitar que la viesen, ella quería ayudar pero si lo hacía podría empeorar la situación, necesitaba hacer algo, y debía ser rápido. Y como si de iluminación espiritual se tratase una idea surgió en su mente, la joven siempre cargaba en su mochila unos gogles y un pañuelo con el que solía cubrir su boca, la razón de esto era que ella y Bolin siempre jugaban a los héroes y villanos, ninguno bromeaba con lo de querer ser como los personajes de los comics, y esta era la oportunidad de Korra para ser como ellos.

Se ponía los aditamentos necesarios cuidando con esto evitar que se le pudiera reconocer fácilmente "Cómo lo has practicado, Korra" Tomaba ánimos y… "¡Alto ahí, malhechor! La señorita te dijo que la dejes en paz" Había mucha firmeza en su tono de voz, demostraba confianza, justo como los súper héroes que ella admiraba tanto.

"¿Y quién demonios eres tú?" El muchacho no entendía lo que pasaba y quería saber que era todo esto "Nadie te hablo, loca. Mejor verte o me obligaras a lastimarte"

"Te dije que la dejes ir" Korra estaba determinada a defender a Opal y derrotar a este perdedor. Nuestra protagonista corría hacia donde el sujeto que acosaba a la joven Bei Fong se encontraba y con toda su fuerza le propinaba un golpe tan certero que lo arrojaba al piso con su nariz sangrando y una molestia en su ojos.

"Ya sacaste boleto, perdedora" El chico se levantaba y se arrojaba en dirección de la heroína, pero si algo tenía ella era su agilidad y su fuerza, con la cual esquivaba el ataque del joven y le daba una patada en el estomago dejándolo esta vez noqueado y adolorido en el piso.

"¿Quién eres tú, mi heroína?" Opal se acercaba realmente emocionada a la persona que acababa de rescatarla de ese incomodo momento que acababa de pasar.

"Llámame 'El Avatar'" Y si bien algo recordaba la chica del sur era que los héroes nunca se quedaban el tiempo suficiente para ser descubiertos, y como tal salía corriendo de la escena del crimen dejando a Opal bastante confundida, pero había una nueva heroína en la ciudad y era su deber hacérselo saber a todos.

-En el hogar de Korra-

La chica entraba a su habitación corriendo con el pañuelo y los gogles en mano, ni siquiera saludó a su madre, quien se encontraba confundida por la actitud de su hija, pero a veces era mejor no preguntar qué ocurría.

"Eso fue… ¡EMOCIONANTE!" Gritaba Korra tras la puerta de su cuarto, nunca había sentido tanta adrenalina en su vida como hasta ese momento, por fin había logrado hacer su sueño realidad, era un heroína como en sus comics, había salvado a alguien, y planeaba seguir haciéndolo, había tantas injusticias en la Ciudad, como la que había pasado Opal, y la autoridad no hacía nada al respecto. Tal vez era hora de que una nueva heroína hiciera su aparición triunfal, y esa heroína era 'El Avatar'.

Corría hasta su escritorio sacando algunos papeles con varios dibujos en ellos y con esto observaba estas, eran unos bocetos que había hecho antes, uno nunca sabe cuándo podría cumplirse su sueño de volverse un héroe de la justicia. Necesitaba algo que pudiese usar para cubrir su verdadera identidad, porque todo súper héroe debe hacerlo para evitar que lastimen a sus seres queridos, comenzaba a buscar el mejor, el más simple, pero que al mismo tiempo demostrara autoridad y respeto.

Y por fin encontraba uno que había hecho hace un tiempo atrás, el primero que había dibujado si somos sinceros, era sencillo, de color azul, con botas cafés de piel, una capa negra y lo que parecía ser una máscara de lobo cubriendo su rostro. Era justo lo que estaba buscando, algo sencillo y complejo a la vez.

Usando ropa vieja y una vieja máscara de Halloween que no usaba ya, Korra comenzaba a crear el traje que portaría a la hora de llevar justicia a la ciudad. Y tras algunas horas de arduo trabajo, el boceto había pasado a la realidad, era hora de probarse su traje, acción que la joven hacía. Al pararse frente al espejo no lo podía creer, se veía imponente, como todo héroe de la justicia debería ser.

El nacimiento de 'El Avatar' había llegado, y créanlo villanos de la Ciudad, esta heroína no descansara hasta traer seguridad de nuevo al mundo y verlos tras las rejas.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Como algunos sabrán es el mes Korrasami y este fue uno de los temas, creí que sería interesante escribir algo así, es muy cliché pero creo que está quedando bien.

-No he podido escribir los demás fics, pero espero poder subirlos al final del mes todos juntos

[1] Me gusta mucho Superboy, es de mis héroes favoritos de los comics.

-Si les gusta el fic no se olviden de dejar reviews, les agradecería mucho, ya que con sus comentarios puedo mejorar y me inspiro a seguir escribiendo más historias como esta.

-Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer mis locuras.


	2. Asami y El Avatar

**Capitulo 2. Asami y El Avatar.**

"¿Ya escuchaste sobre 'El Avatar'?" Preguntaba Bolin a su mejor amiga mientras esta última entraba a su aula de clases.  
"¿El Avatar?" Korra estaba sorprendida ¿Cómo se enteró Bolin de su alter ego? Aun no la había hecho público.  
"Sí, es una heroína como Batman, Flecha Verde o Scarlett Johansson [1]. Opal le contó a toda la escuela sobre cómo esta persona la salvó de un sujeto que quería aprovecharse de ella ¿Puedes creerlo? Hay una heroína de verdad en la ciudad" El muchacho parecía muy emocionado por esto, en todos sus años nunca había visto a un héroe de verdad.

-Mientras tanto en el salón de Mako-  
"¿Puedes creer esa tontería que cuenta Opal, Asami? Los superhéroes no existen" Comentaba Tahno mientras charlaba con su compañera de clase "De seguro se contagió por hablar con Korra y sus tontos amigos"  
"No lo sé, a mi me parece genial que haya alguien que se preocupe por la justicia y por el bienestar de otros" La mirada de Asami demostraba que era sincera al comentar esto.  
"Como sea" Tahno miraba en dirección a Mako "Oye, Mako ¿Qué te parece esa noticia de la heroína? Estoy seguro que te sientes feliz de saber que hay más fenómenos como tú en este mundo"  
"No lo sé, Tahno, tú eres un fenómeno y no me hace feliz tu presencia" El joven de peculiares cejas respondía haciendo enfurecer al otro muchacho.  
"Como sea, ojala te diviertas con tu charla de raritos" Tahno se alejaba molesto mientras Asami solo veía a Mako y de alguna forma agradeciéndole lo que hizo.  
"Mako ¿Tú como crees que sea la persona tras esta identidad?" La joven quería saber sobre esto, y el chico de ojos color ámbar era el único que leía tantos comics que él conocía identidades y la psicología de muchos de los hombres y mujeres tras las mascaras y mallas realmente pegadas al cuerpo.  
"No estoy muy seguro en realidad. Pero me gusta imaginar que es una chica que se interesa por ayudar a los ciudadanos de la Ciudad, alguien noble, amable, de buen corazón. Casi todos los héroes de mis historietas son así" Sonreía el muchacho de cabello negro, él realmente esperaba que ella fuera así, y no fuera una persona rencorosa con sed de venganza como algunos otros superhéroes que no le había mencionado a Asami.  
"Yo también siento que es así. Me gustaría verla en persona, como salva a alguien sin esperar nada a cambio más que su seguridad y su bienestar" Había un brillo en los ojos de la joven que no podía ocultar ante el perspicaz Mako.  
Mientras tanto, Korra miraba por la puerta del salón de Mako acompañada por Bolin quien solo podía pensar en la heroína que había surgido, sin notar que caminaba frente a la puerta donde era fácilmente detectado por un par de ojos verdes "Bolin, alto" Susurraba la morena mientras notaba como Asami los veía a ambos.  
"Oye, Mako ¿Ese chico no es tu hermano menor acompañado de su amiga Korra?" Comentaba Asami haciendo que Mako volteara en dirección a la puerta y confirmando esto hacía una mueca de sorpresa.  
"Oh si, son ellos. Iré a ver que necesitan. Charlamos más tarde, Sami" Y con esto el mayor caminaba en dirección a donde se "escondía" Korra y Bolin continuaba pensando en su sueño hecho realidad "Hola, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntaba Mako en específico a Korra que no se sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tramaba escondiéndose.

"¿De qué hablabas con Asami Sato?" Preguntaba muy molesta Korra después de ver a Mako hablando con el objeto de su amor tan fácilmente.

"Tranquila. Bájale a tus celos, solo hablábamos acerca de 'El Avatar', parece que tienes competencia" Sonreía el chico del cabello de pico mientras su hermano volteaba a verlo en cuanto escuchaba el nombre de la heroína de Ciudad Republica.

"¿De qué hablas, Mako?" Preguntaba la sureña confundida por estas palabras.

"A Asami Sato parece interesarle mucho 'El Avatar'. Incluso me da la impresión de que quisiera saber qué tipo de persona es y conocerla más de cerca, si tu sabes de que hablo" Levantaba una de sus cejas el muchacho para que su amiga captara el mensaje que claramente entendía.

Korra no podía creerlo la chica de la que estaba enamorada desde hace tanto tiempo estaba interesada en ella, pero claro que ella no lo sabía, aun así eran buena noticias para la chica de ojos azules, pero a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera conquistar el corazón de Asami Sato su prioridad era salvar a los ciudadanos de Ciudad Republica, lo otro solo sería un extra en su objetivo, uno muy bueno.

"Creo que deberían volver a sus clases ¿No creen, joven Korra y joven Bolin?" La voz de una mujer llamaba su atención y al voltear Korra y Bolin se encontraban con un par de ojos furiosos que parecían que los matarían en cualquier momento.

"Ah, profesora Moon ¿Cómo ha estado? Hoy se ve particularmente hermosa, más de lo usual" Bolin trataba de tranquilizar a la mujer que a través de sus lentes estaba furiosa, pero sin lograr convencerla ni un poquito.

"Buen intento, adulador. Pero no funcionara, así que lo mejor sería que Korra y tú volvieran a su clase o los castigare por un largo tiempo" La mujer amenazaba a ambos jóvenes, asustando a Bolin pero sin surtir efecto en su amiga que solo ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y un puchero en su labios.

"Está bien, Zhu-Li. Ya nos vamos" Korra hacía enojar a la profesora, pero la mujer debía calmarse, era Korra, siempre actuaba de esa manera tan impertinente por lo que ya no era extraño, así que decidía ignorar a la joven y entrar a dar su clase.

"¿Y usted que ve, joven Mako? Castigado una semana después de clase" Se desquitaba con su inocente alumno la profesora Zhu-Li Moon mientras este la miraba horrorizado, él no había hecho y lo habían castigado por culpa de su amiga y su hermano menor.

"¿Qué hice yo?" Preguntaba confundido el joven, quería una explicación para esta injusticia.

"No diga una palabra o será un mes ¿Entendido? Ahora tome asiento" Ordenaba al joven que estaba realmente molesto.

"Entendido" Y con esto Mako tomaba asiento ante la mirada de algunos alumnos asustados de ser los siguientes.

-En el salón de Korra y Bolin-

Bolin leía algunos comics escondidos en su libro, él odiaba la clase de literatura que tenían en ese momento, era tan aburrida y nada de eso le serviría en el futuro. Por su parte Korra se la pasaba dibujando algunos prototipos de gadgets que 'El Avatar' podría usar, algo así como Batman pero más casero [2], así que no le prestaba mucha atención al profesor Aiwei [3].

Las clases terminaban y con esto Korra se reunía con Bolin quien leía una historieta de las que guardaba en su cuaderno, era el primer número de Civil War [4] "Hey, Bolin ¿Dónde está Mako?" Preguntaba curiosa la sureña viendo a su amigo sentado tan tranquilo.

"La profesora Moon lo castigó. Así que lo esperare aquí para irnos juntos a casa ¿Quieres unirte a mi divertida espera o volverás a tu casa?"

Por más que la chica hubiera querido quedarse en el pasado a acompañar a su amigo a leer comics y charlar un poco ahora tenía un deber con la ciudad y tenía que protegerla de los malvados que la dañaban "Paso por esta vez, Bo. Pero nos vemos mañana. Suerte esperando al señor problemático"

El muchacho se despedía con una sonrisa mientras Korra corría en dirección a su hogar. Y al llegar revisaba que su madre aun no hubiese llegado, y justo como pensaba aun se encontraba haciendo las compras del día, era su oportunidad de tomar su traje de súper heroína y salir a vigilar al lugar que ella llamaba hogar. Subía a su habitación y comenzaba a ponerse toda la indumentaria necesaria, se ponía su máscara y salía por la ventana sin ser vista por ninguno de sus vecinos.

Corría por los techos de los edificios pequeños de Ciudad Republica vigilando los callejones en especial, que era donde más crímenes sucedían y ese era un hecho muy bien conocido por todos ahí. Pero algo que no podía creer sucedía frente a sus ojos, Asami Sato caminaba por las calles con total tranquilidad, era un hermoso ángel que Korra nunca podría tener a su lado a menos no como Korra, pero eso no era justo y ella lo sabía.

Un grupo de unos 10 muchachos se encontraban recargados en una pared holgazaneando y al ver a Asami Sato la reconocían al instante, la hija del famoso empresario Hiroshi Sato, CEO de Industrias Futuro y creador del Sato-móvil, una chica así sola caminando por la calle parecía algo poco usual, pero era una oportunidad de oro para cualquier criminal en la ciudad. Por lo que la seguían sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero si lo hacía 'El Avatar'.

La joven heroína los comenzaba a perseguir por sobre los techos, unos tipos así no podían ser nada bueno y menos si iban siguiendo a una solitaria chica de la posición social de la heredera Sato. Y como lo temía Korra, Asami pasaba por una calle algo tenebrosa y solitaria, al parecer quería probar un camino nuevo hacía su hogar pero las cosas no habían salido como ella hubiera deseado y los chicos de antes la alcanzaban "Vaya, pero miren quien está en estos rumbos tan solitarios. Es Asami Sato ¿Qué hace una chica de tu estirpe social aquí con los plebeyos como nosotros?"

"Para empezar yo no creo que sean plebeyos porque todos somos iguales. Y en segunda, me perdí. Yo iba a mi hogar y di una vuelta equivocada. Si me permiten pasar me iré sin molestar a nadie" Asami trataba de escapar pero el joven líder no le permitía hacerlo.

"Lamento tener que romper tu burbuja, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así de fácil. Veras, tú eres rica y poderosa, mientras que nosotros somos jóvenes humildes que tenemos que trabajar a diario para ganarnos el pan de cada día [5]" Y entonces el joven sacaba lo que parecía ser una navaja para intimidar a la jovencita.

"Y déjame adivinar, tú trabajas quitándole a los más ricos para dárselo a los más necesitados" Decía con sarcasmo la joven Sato esperando la respuesta del delincuente.

"Así es, soy como Robín Hood, te voy a quitar todo el dinero que llevas contigo para dárselo a los más necesitados, ósea nosotros. Muchachos, quítenle todo lo que traiga" Y con su dedo señalaba la mochila de Asami, haciendo que 2 chicos bastante grandes se acercaran a ella, pero entonces la joven le daba una patada en el rostro al que trataba de tomar su bolsa dejándolo en el piso con sangre saliendo de su nariz. Lo que nadie sabía es que ella había tomado clases de artes marciales desde pequeña, después de que su madre murió necesitaba una forma de distraer su mente y sacar todo su enojo, así que un poco de arte marcial era lo mejor para curar un corazón lastimado "Eres una desgraciada ¡ATRAPENLA!" Y los demás chicos se acercaban a Asami, y aunque ella fuera fuerte e independiente [6] había 9 sujetos de mala pinta a su alrededor, incluido al que le había roto la nariz antes que parecía más furioso que los demás, y ella sola no podría con ellos pero siempre podía intentarlo.

Los chicos lanzaban puñetazos que ella lograba esquivar y regresárselos, pero con cada golpe ellos se levantaban más enojados hasta que uno de los delincuentes lograba tirarla al piso y a punto de golpear su precioso rostro, pero al mirar de nuevo Asami veía que el hombre se encontraba en el piso noqueado y una figura enmascarada junto a él "Eres tú" Decía la chica sonriendo mientras se trataba de poner de pie de nuevo, podía reconocer a la misteriosa figura fácilmente.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntaba asustado el líder de la banda al ver a tan imponente figura que cayendo del cielo y de una sola patada había dejado noqueado al más grande y fuerte de los miembros de la pandilla.

"Soy tu peor pesadilla [7]" Y con esto 'El Avatar' comenzaba derribar a los jóvenes que se acercaban a golpearla, y los restantes al ver a sus compañeros noqueados en el piso salían huyendo, no querían meterse en problemas, dejando solo a su jefe.

"Son unos cobardes. Esta me la pagaras" El muchacho tomaba su navaja y corría en dirección a la heroína, pero como si no fuera nada grave le daba una patada en el brazo haciéndolo tirar el instrumento punzocortante y tomándolo del brazo para lastimarlo.

"Te disculparas con la señorita, además tendrás que prometerle que nunca más robaras y luego te quedaras quieto mientras llega la policía" Lastimaba más al sujeto que castigaba para que hiciera lo que ella le estaba pidiendo en ese instante.

"Lo siento, joven Sato. No volveré a quitarle sus pertenencias a los demás, lo prometo"

"Buen chico" Korra tomaba una cuerda que llevaba con ella y amarraba a los secuaces inconscientes y al jefe y los amarraba a un poste mientras la policía llegaba a la escena "No tardaran en venir las autoridades, y digamos que a los héroes nunca nos va bien con la policía. Lo mejor es que me vaya pero antes necesito saber si se encuentra bien" La sureña trataba de fingir su voz ya que no quería que Asami pudiera reconocerla ni ahora ni en un futuro o su identidad estaría comprometida junto con su promesa con la Ciudad.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias a ti" Asami se sonrojaba y sonreía de manera brillante, una que la chica enmascarada nunca antes había visto pero deseaba que le dedicara tan hermosa diosa.

"Me alegra saberlo. Debo irme, mi deber es vigilar y proteger a Ciudad Republica de los villanos como estos que solo quieren destruir la integridad y la moral"

"Eres justo como te imaginaba, una persona de buen corazón y preocupada por lo que le pasa a este lugar ¿Podre verte de nuevo?" La voz de Asami sonaba bastante nerviosa pero decidida a hablar con la heroína que le acababa de salvar su vida antes.

"Solo si te metes en otro lío como este, pero yo quisiera que eso no pasara. Aunque te aseguro que como la protectora de la Ciudad puede que nos veamos de nuevo" Y después de esto las sirenas de las patrullas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y ante el sonido 'El Avatar' subía a un edificio y desaparecía ante la mirada de su ahora fan #1, quien sentía un calor en su corazón después de este encuentro con su salvadora.

Y por su parte Korra sentía lo mismo que la chica mayor, Asami Sato quería verla de nuevo, bueno en realidad quería ver a su alter ego, pero al final del día son la misma persona, definitivamente salvar a Ciudad Republica era algo que le iba a gustar mucho por muchos motivos.

Y así 'El Avatar' ha salvado el día una vez más del crimen.

 **Notas del autor:**

-Hola de nuevo, últimamente ando muy activa actualizando fics. Así que aquí les va otro fic actualizado.

-Ojala les guste este capítulo, no hare un fic muy largo en este caso, a menos que ustedes me digan que lo alargue quizá sea de unos 8-10 capítulos.

-Como dije en los otros fics, acepto sugerencias para mejorar mi escritura.

-También perdónenme si los capítulos son cortos, a partir del siguiente les prometo que serán mucho más largos.

[1] Para mi Scarlett es una heroína, hahaha

[2] Ya saben el baticinturon lleno de todos los batigadgets, batigalletas y batileche hahaha, quien entendió, entendió

[3] En el fic de Sherlock Korra era pues más activo, no quiero dar spoilers para quienes quieran leerlo. Pero aquí es un aburrido profesor.

[4] Es el primer comic que se me vino a la mente, además de que estuvo de moda por la película y fue reciente.

[5] Solo me falto decir "Amen"

[6] Me vi tentada a escribir que es una mujer luchona y c br0n pero no, aunque siento que eso hubiera sido chistoso.

[7] Mientras escribía este fic me acorde de Mulan y la escena donde Mushu asusta a los que cuidan los fuego artificiales y se me ocurrió poner ese dialogo.

-Si gustan leer fics de Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Hora de Aventura, Ace Attorney, próximamente del rey león y más de Korra pues no duden en entrar a mi perfil donde encontraran algunos.

-Si saben donde subir el fic para que más gente lo lea les agradecería el tip, o si quieren compartirlo en su página o grupo, o simplemente entre sus amigos también se los agradecería muchísimo.

-También muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis ocurrencias.

-Espero nos leamos muy pronto.


End file.
